vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
The Vampire Diaries'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The second season of The Vampire Diaries began airing in the United States on September 9, 2010. There was a 1 week break in October, then a 2 week break in November, then a 7 week break from December to January 27, after that 6 week break and then last 6 episodes will air. Season Summary Returning for its second season, The Vampire Diaries is the story of two vampire brothers who are obsessed with the same beautiful girl Elena Gilbert, and battling to control the fate of an entire town. During season one, and Damon Salvatore returned to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia, for very different reasons - Stefan was determined to get to know Elena Gilbert, who bears a striking resemblance to Katherine Pierce, the beautiful but ruthless vampire the brothers knew and loved in 1864, while Damon was intent on releasing Katherine from the tomb where he believed she was trapped by a witch's spell all those years ago. At the end of season one, Elena's biological father John Gilbert set a plan in motion that brought the Founder's Day celebration to an end amid chaos, destruction and death, and saw the return of the vengeful Katherine Pierce. Next season, the appearance of the villainous Katherine in Mystic Falls throws a wrench into the love triangle between the two brothers Stefan and Damon, fighting for the love of Elena,who can't choose between the two, and the other residents of Mystic Falls must choose sides as they fall victim to a new breed of the danger. In the meantime, one of Elena's friends, Caroline Forbes, became a vampire after being killed by Katherine while having Damon's blood in her system, forcing her friends to help her cope with the new outlook in life she has been given. And if that wasn't bad enough, it soon became apparent that vampires may not be the only creatures of the night living in Mystic Falls, as the existence of werewolves came to light. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Stefan and Damon will be forced to face a villain more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and as Katherine Pierce , Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers, Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood and Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Alloy Entertainment and Bonanza Productions Inc in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged") Chapters |-|Chapter One= *Chapter I: The Katherine Chapter: (Ep. 201 - 207) 'This chapter deals with the aftermath of the destruction of the tomb vampire, the return of Katherine Pierce, Caroline's new life as a vampire and the mystery surrounding Mason Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Katherine Pierce and Mason Lockwood. |-|Chapter Two= *Chapter II: '''The Werewolf Chapter: (Ep. 208 - 214) '''This chapter deals with the transformation of Tyler Lockwood into a werewolf and the appearance of the Original vampires as well as the new importance of the curse of the Sun and the Moon. **The main antagonists of this chapter are Elijah and Jules. |-|Chapter Three= *Chapter III: '''The Klaus/Curse Chapter: (Ep. 215 - 222) '''This chapter deals with the aftermath of Elijah's death and the release of Katherine Pierce from the tomb. It also deals with the arrival of Klaus, and it concentrates truly on the events surrounding the curse. **The main antagonist of this chapter is Klaus. *The main antagonists of this season are Klaus and Katherine Pierce. Antagonists Characters Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (22/22) / Katherine Pierce (18/22) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (22/22) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (22/22) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (20/22) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (17/22) * Katerina/Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (17/22) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (17/22) / Klaus (3/22) (2x17'' - 2x19) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (15/22) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (15/22) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (15/22) Supporting Cast * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (13/22) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (12/22) * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes (8/22) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood (8/22) (archive footage in 2x11, picture cameo in 2x14) * David Anders as John Gilbert (7/22) * Bryton James as Luka Martin (7/22) * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin (6/22) * Michaela McManus as Jules (6/22) * Lauren Cohan as Rose (5/22) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (4/22) * Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star (4/22) * Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox (4/22) * Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin (3/22) * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley (3/22) * Trent Ford as Trevor (3/22) Guest Cast * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming (2/22) * Maiara Walsh as Sarah (2/22) * Stephen Amell as Brady (2/22) * Anna Enger as Dana (2/22) * Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett's voice (1/22) * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson (1/22) * Malese Jow as Anna (1/22) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (1/22) * Natashia Williams as Lucy (1/22) * BJ Britt as Carter (1/22) * Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe (1/22) * Simon Miller as George Lockwood (1/22) * Trevor Peterson as Slater (1/22) * Bree Condon as Alice (1/22) * James Harvey Ward as Cody Webber (1/22) * Jason Ferguson as Eddie (1/22) * Ahna O'Reilly as Jessica (1/22) * Erik Stocklin as Stevie (1/22) * Michael Roark as Frank (1/22) * Evan Gamble as Henry (1/22) }} Episode List : 2010-2011 Notes *Like Season One, the series is written in chapters, beginning with the denominated '''"The Katherine Chapter" from episode 1 to 7. The Second Chapter of the season " Werewolf Chapter" runs from episode 8 to 14, and the third chapter("The Curse Chapter" Source) will run from episodes 15 to 22. * The CW announced an early renewal for Season Two of The Vampire Diaries on Tuesday, February 16, 2010, along with 5 other popular CW TV shows. * Caroline becomes the second main character to be killed and become a vampire, after Vicki. * Although this season is not based on a particular book, most of Niklaus Mikaelson's character traits are directly lifted from his novel counterpart, who first appeared as the main antagonist of Dark Reunion. * Jenna became the third main character to be killed and become a vampire towards the end of season 2. *During this season, more characters discovered the secret of the Salvatore brothers and Caroline after she becomes a vampire eventually every main character learned it : **Caroline learned it during Episode 2's Brave New World, when she herself becomes a vampire **Like in Season One, the Salvatore brothers try and do anything to protect her (Elena) but both fail when Klaus arrives in town to make the sacrifice with the help of a witch named Greta. **Mason discovers that Damon and Stefan are vampires in Episode 4's Memory Lane and Caroline in Episode 5's Kill or Be Killed **Sheriff Forbes is told by Mason that Damon and Stefan are vampires and discovers Caroline is one as well in Episode 5's Kill or Be Killed. But is compelled to forget by Caroline in Plan B. Matt tells her again in Know Thy Enemy. **Tyler learns that Caroline is a vampire in Rose and that Stefan and Damon also are in Daddy Issues. **Matt learns that Caroline is a vampire after she uses her blood to heal him from an injure in The House Guest. He then knew the rest in Know Thy Enemy and tells Elizabeth Forbes. **Jenna learns that in Klaus when Klaus possessing Alaric explains things about vampires and when Stefan uses his super speed towards Klaus. **As of episode 19, Klaus, all main characters know the truth. *Elena, Stefan and Damon are once again the only main characters to appear in every episode so far. **Caroline appear in every episode except The Dinner Party and'' [[Klaus (episode)|''Klaus.]] **John Gilbert, Sheriff Forbes, Carol Lockwood, Isobel Saltzman and Cherie and Frank are the only non-main characters who appeared in series 1 and 2 while not being in flashbacks. **Lexi, Anna and Vicki are the only deceased characters from the first season to reappear in some form during the second season. *As of the first two seasons, of the five original female main characters, three have turned into vampires Vicki, Caroline and Jenna, but only Caroline has survived. *This is the first season that Kayla Ewell (Vicki Donovan) doesn't appear in any episodes up until the season 2 finale, As I Lay Dying. Timeline * Season 2 picks up right where season 1 left off, it is unknown what month it's supposed to be, but during A Few Good Men where we told it is 2010, so its assumed the last 8 episodes took place over the course of a month. So its likely where currently seeings events unfold through late February/early March 2010. ** The Return and Brave New World take place over a period of 24 to 48 hours. ** Bad Moon Rising takes place 1 week following the events of the Brave New World.(It is a full moon on Sunday, February 28, 2010 according to a full moon calendar). ** Memory Lane presumably set a day or two following Caroline's encounter with Katherine. ** Kill or Be Killed takes place directly or hours following Memory Lane. ** Plan B takes place at least 5 days following the previous episode. ** Masquerade and Rose take place over the course of 2 days. ** Katerina takes place a week or so after the events of the previous episode. ** The Sacrifice takes place a few days following the previous episode. ** By the Light of the Moon takes place at least a few days after the previous episode (It is a full moon on Tuesday, March 30, 2010 according to a full moon calendar). ** The Descent through The Sun Also Rises covers an entire month (It is a full moon on Wednesday, April 28, 2010 according to a full moon calendar). ** As I Lay Dying takes place 2 days following Jenna and John's funeral, so its May 1st, if its 3 days since the last full moon on April 28th. * The first half of season 2 (first 11 episodes) covers about a month worth of story set during February/March 2010. A month passes between Bad Moon Rising and By the Light of the Moon. In As I Lay Dying it's currently the beginning of May 2010. Videos See also * Season Two Body Count * Season Two Soundtrack * The Vampire Diaries: The Complete Second Season (DVD) * Season One * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Season Six it:Seconda Stagione Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series